The field of the disclosure relates generally to rotary machines, and more particularly to identification of a condition, such as wear and/or damage, to components of rotary machines.
Rotary machines typically include components, such as but not limited to rotor blades, that are subject to wear and/or damage during operation of the rotary machine. At least some known systems capture images of such components, such as visible spectrum, x-ray, or other types of images, to facilitate identification and classification of such wear and/or damage, for example by comparison to previously captured images of the components. However, an ability of at least some such systems to consistently identify and classify damage is limited by variations in parameters of the captured images, such as but not limited to variations in position and orientation of the component relative to the imaging device and variations in lighting/illumination conditions. In addition, an ability of at least some such systems to consistently identify and classify damage is limited by a subjectivity of a human analyst of the images. For example, in at least some cases, human analysts can draw different conclusions as to a presence and type of wear and/or damage from a given set of images of a component.